My Sango, My Houshi
by MidnightGriffen
Summary: Sango the shy taijiya and Miroku, the lecherous houshi. See the different ways they EXPRESS their love for one another in their own little oneshots collection.
1. Pervert!

**Hiya! Since I adore the Miroku and Sango pairing, I decided to dedicate a collection of one-shots just for them! Oh, and by the way, I _had_ written this story before, but I have decided to re-write and re-post this due to the poor grammar and writing style. Hope you enjoy _this_ version of "Pervert!" better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha character! Every one of them all rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Title: Pervert!**

**Summary: After being tricked and groped, Sango left to take a walk in the forest unarmed. When a giant snake demon attacked, Miroku came to the rescue.**

* * *

'_What is this?' Sango thought to herself as she held up a hand tainted with an unknown red liquid, 'I am hurt? But…why am I bleeding?'_

_She slowly looked up, her vision was blurred. She noticed a figure standing in front of her with his head down low and was holding a kusarigama. The tip of his weapon was tainted with blood._

_Sango surveyed the many dead bodies that lay around the boy. Her eyes returned to the boy, only to see his head up and his eyes an unfocused black hole._

_A sudden realization of who this boy was hit her. "Kohaku," she breathed out._

_Her younger brother began advancing towards her, his chained blade held up, ready to be used._

"_No…" she whispered as she backed away from the proceeding figure._

"_No! Kohaku! STOP!"_

Sango jolted awake from her sleep and gazed around her slowly. "It was a dream?" she asked out loud to herself, before sighing in relief, "It was a dream."

She crawled out of the futon, unable to fall asleep again. 'Not after _that_ nightmare,' she thought.

Pulling open her screen door, she walked out into the front yard of some rich man's home.

Miroku had told the owner of this house that there was a giant demonic aura surrounding his land and had suggested to help him ward it off in exchange for a night's stay and some food.

Even though Sango does not approve of lying to benefit themselves in the luxury of a room and food, it _was_ more comforting than to camp out at a dangerous, demon-filled forest.

She shivered slightly at the gentle breeze outside. But suddenly, something warm was placed over her shoulders and she turned to see Miroku smiling at her.

"Good evening, my dear Sango," he greeted as he wrapped her in what she realized now to be his outer layer of his dark navy clothing.

Blushing slightly at the sweet gesture, she turned at said, "Arigatou, Houshi-sama."

"No need for thanks Sango. Now what are you doing out here in the early dawn?" Miroku asked.

"I was…there was something on my mind that kept me awake," Sango replied, her eyes glanced away sadly.

The monk nodded knowingly, "Could it be something of Kohaku-kun?"** (A/N I am not surewhat Miroku refers Kohaku to, meaning what type of honorific he used, but I will stick to this one.)**

A fragment of her nightmare flashed into her mind, instantly. She shivered again, this time from the cold, unfeeling eyes her brother had. "I…had dreamt about Kohaku," she began, "It was…frightening."

Placing his hands softly on her slender shoulders he pulled her into an embrace.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango gasped in shock, cheeks immediately flushed a dark red.

"It is natural to feel afraid, Sango. But no matter what happens, I will be here by your side."

Touched, the taijiya found her self relaxing in the monk's arms. "Houshi-sama, I—"

She stopped herself instantly as she felt a hand had sneaked up sometime and was rubbing her bottom. Her body tensed up and Miroku said, "There, there, Sango. No reason to feel frightened."

Sango's body shook in rage as she brought a hand to his left cheek, hard and walked away, leaving an unconscious hentai lying on the ground.

She left the main doors of the house and went straight to the forest, without thinking about the danger of what might be ahead of her.

'That perverted monk!' she thought murderously, "and to think I was about to tell him about my feelings for him!"

She shook her head in disgust and leaned back towards a tree, sliding down the trunk. Sango looked up into the starry sky and closed her eyes.

A sudden slithering sound from behind caused her to snap her eyes open and spin around.

The taijiya saw a giant snake youkai gliding almost silently on the cold, hard ground.

"Fresssh blood," the snake hissed in delight as a long, forked tongue slid out of its mouth only to move back again, "Fresssh meat."

'A snake youkai? This should be quick and easy,' she thought inwardly as she reached a hand back to grab her Hiraikotsu only to find it missing.

She cursed when she realized that she had left the boomerang back in her room.

The demon slayer dodged away at the last minute as the snake plunged towards her. Hissing in annoyance at his missed attack, it swung its tail to her body.

Sango did a quick back flip to avoid the attack as she jumped side to side causing the demon to miss repeatedly.

She turned around quickly and dashed off towards the opposite direction of the house they currently stayed at.

It's funny how the monk words to get them a place to stay for the night actually turned out to be true. Sango's lips curled up in amusement.

She glanced back at the demon and was surprised to see it move so swift and was quickly gaining up on her. She slid to a halt, when she realized that she cannot possibly outrun the demon and jumped high in the air. She delivered a well-trained kick towards the youkai's yellow coloured eye.

Its head jerked back; stunned by the pain a mere human had caused. In fury, he thrust his head forward and made contact with the taijiya's stomach.

Sango cried out in surprise and the snake wrapped its thick tail around her body and held her in a strong grip.

The girl struggled but pain finally overtook her. Before falling completely unconscious, she saw a figure running towards the demon. "Houshi-sama…"

Miroku glared at the snake in anger as ran up the hard body of the demon and struck its head hard with his Shakujo** (A/N The holy staff.)** making the youkai fell heavily to the ground. The demon's tail released its prey and before Sango hit the ground, the monk dashed forward and caught her in his arms.

Setting her down on the ground quickly, he looked back at the demon and unwrapped the clothing on his right hand, revealing a small, circular, black hole.

"Kazāna!"He shouted as the hole began pulling the giant youkai, harshly into it. When the demon had disappeared fully into the palm of his hand, Miroku in an instant, re-wrapped his hand in the blue clothing and walked towards the fainted girl.

He observed the taijiya laying on ground, her long, brown hair pooled around her, giving her the image of a fallen Goddess.

The perverted monk smirked as he leaned in close to Sango. "I shall now use my breath of Heaven to wake up the awaiting beauty!"** (A/N I don't think the word 'mouth-to-mouth CPR' was known back then, but that's what he meant.)**

The taijiya, due to her natural quick reflex slapped the man out of his fantasy without knowing and sat up, rubbing her head. She looked and noticed the monk smiling at her with a red hand print on his cheek.

"What…happened?" she asked confused.

"I had rescued mi'lady from the evil snake youkai with the help of my Kazāna," he answered, holding up his right hand.

"I see… But why did I slap you?" she questioned pointing at the red hand print on the monk's cheek.

"My Sango was embarrassed by my act to revive you and did what you normally do," Miroku replied smoothly.

Sango rolled her eyes inwardly when she realized what he had meant by his 'act to revive her'.

"But still…" the taijiya turned to face him, "I think I deserve some sort of reward after slaying such an evil youkai, Sango."

"What kind of reward?" she asked even when she clearly knew the answer.

The monk pretended to think about it. "A kiss," he declared, "From my beautiful Sango should prove to be more than enough."

Sango was about the slap him again but then thought, 'why not surprise this hentai and give him what he _really_ deserves?'

So, with a small, sexy smile she began to move closer to the monk on her hands and knees. She lifted her hand and trailed her long, slender fingers from his forehead down to his chin and held it there.

The monk gulped at this sudden arousing move and his heart started to beat faster than ever.

Looking up from his lips, her chocolate, brown eyes met the excited look on the other one's face. "You are quite right," she whispered low, "A kiss as a reward should prove to be most suitable."

She leaned in close and teasingly breathed softly into his right ear. "It _was _an awful hard demon to exterminate, don't you agree, _my Houshi-sama_?" Her voice slurred sexily at the word 'Houshi-sama' making Miroku shivering in delight.

She moved away from his ear and gazed at him once more. "A kiss," she said seductively, "Shall be your reward."

She leaned forward to his lips and the monk snapped his eyes shut in anticipation. 'She has finally given in to my irresistible charm!' he thought happily.

Looking up at the Houshi's awaiting look, she snickered quietly to herself and moved her lips so close that when she whispered the following words, it gently brushed against his.

"Pervert."

A loud slap was heard from within the forest and a smirking Sango left an unconscious monk who was still thinking, 'Why isn't she kissing me yet?'

**

* * *

There! How'd you like this rewrite? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Review and tell me what you think! Hope I succeeded in making you laugh or at least smile! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Middy**


	2. Prove That You Love Me

'**Ello, my beloved readers, it is I, MidnightGriffen, who had finally dug her way out of the grave and back to her stories. I want to apologize for my long absence and I sincerely hope that none of you have forgotten about me yet. Well, since a sudden inspiration hit me, I decided to write another Sango and Miroku one-shot. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters! Every one of them all rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Title: Prove That You Love Me**

**Summary: "Sango…" he breathed softly, "You know I love you." "Really?" she asked timidly and when she saw him nod in response she replied, "Then prove it. Prove that you love me."**

* * *

"_Houshi-sama…" she whispered quietly and let out a tiny gasp as the man in front of her trail another line of kisses down her neck._

_She felt him nuzzled her neck gently and she moaned softly. Letting her fingers run through his back hair she let out another cry._

"_I need you, Houshi-sama…" she trailed off, her eyes half shut in pleasure._

"_As you wish, Sango…"_

She sat up abruptly. Looking around the dark room, she noticed a sleeping figure beside her and sighed in relief.

'It's only Kagome-chan,' she thought, relaxing a little.

Glancing around once more, she noticed the still-dark sky with no sign of light anytime soon. Sighing, she slipped back into her futon.

'It was Kagome-chan that was beside me. It wasn't Houshi-sama…' she thought to herself, relieved. But then, why was she feeling so… disappointed?

* * *

"Had you not slept well last night, Sango?" the tall man asked in concern as they walked along side each other, his staff jingling quietly with each step. 

"Um, it's not that, Houshi-sama," Sango answered nervously, trying to avoid his penetrating eyes that seemed to be able to tell if she was lying or not. She felt her face flush with embarrassment as her mind did a quick flashback of her 'vivid' dream from yesterday night.

"Then what is it? You look tired this morning," the monk pushed.

Annoyed with her feelings and the monk's questions she raised her voice up a notch, "It's nothing!"

Miroku backed down immediately, muttering an apology before rushing over to Kagome.

Sango let out a sigh of relief. She did not know how much longer she could last with him standing so close to her. But even with her uncomfortable feelings, she could not help but miss his presence beside her.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome-san, do you know what's the matter with Sango?" Miroku whispered to the other female in the group. 

The girl wrinkled her nose in confusion, "No, why do you ask?"

The monk replied, "Well, you see, I was just concerning over my Sango's health and she got angry at me."

"I see."

"Do you think…" he trailed off, uncertainly, "That she might be having her time of the month?"

Kagome threw her head back and laughed out loud.

"No. Maybe she was just getting annoyed of you."

Miroku gasped aloud, "Is that possible?"

"Very," Kagome replied, rolling her eyes, "Just keep your distance for now."

Before the monk could utter out a protest, the miko narrowed her eyes, "And definitely no groping."

* * *

Sango couldn't help but feel a sense of jealously as she saw how close Miroku and Kagome were. 

'Sango, you're being ridiculous, how could be jealous over Kagome-chan?' her mind scolded. But, she still can't help but feel sad.

"We have arrived," a voice in front announced, snapping Sango out of her thoughts.

"Arrived to where?" Kagome asked.

The man ahead of them snorted, "To the village, you idiot."

Kagome bristled, "Don't call me an idiot, you jerk."

"Keh."

"Why you…!"

* * *

"Are you feeling better now, Sango?" a voice beside her asked. 

"Yes, sorry for my earlier outburst," she answered. She noticed the distance he held between them and felt confused. 'Was he angry at me?' she thought.

"Good to hear." Miroku relaxed a bit but still kept the distance apart. His clothed hand tingled with an urge to 'grope' something, but with Kagome's words burned into his mind, he scratched his head instead.

An awkward silence hung around them but was left unknown to the bickering pair in front of them. Sango didn't know what to do or say. Maybe he really was mad at her. She glanced down when she heard a soft mewl.

"Oh, sorry, Kirara, I was too busy with my own thoughts," scooping the feline up into her arms, she walked forward to the rest of her companions.

* * *

Seeing Sango moving faster to the front, he let out a grunt. 

"Ah Gods, I need to grope something," he said sadly, looking at his twitching right hand.

"Well, don't look at me, I'm not interested," a voice from below replied, shaking his head in disgust.

"Have no worries, my dear Shippo, I have not even thought of it."

"You better not," Shippo glanced at him with suspicion before catching up to the group in front.

Miroku sighed, "Is everyone leaving me behind?"

He stared at his cursed hand again. He didn't know why he was being so obedient to Kagome's instructions, but he knew that right now, Sango was not in a good mood. Groping her would be like adding oil to a fire. Not a smart idea.

* * *

"Yes, my good Sir, you have a dark aura looming around your home. If you like, I shall use my abilities as a monk to exorcise the evil spirit for you, in return for a nice place to stay for the night and a good meal," Miroku suggested. 

Once again, he had chosen the wealthiest place in town and making out an excuse for the gang to have a place to stay for the night.

The house owner, an old man answered hurriedly, "Yes, of course Monk, please follow me, I shall lead you to your rooms. Dinner will be served immediately."

As Miroku followed shamelessly after him the others sighed, heavily. It was a common sight but they still felt some guilt. Shrugging it away they followed suit.

"Hey Miroku, do you have to use this excuse every time just to get us a place to stay for a night?" the half demon questioned, jabbing his chopsticks at him rudely.

"Why, Inuyasha, would you rather sleep in the woods?" he countered, sipping his miso soup.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, I rather have a nice place to sleep without having to worry about demons attacking every second," Kagome said, chewing on her rice.

"Yeah, do you want us all to suffer because of your selfishness?" Shippo chipped in, while yanking on his chunk of meat.

Miroku smiled in triumph. "Would you agree as well, Sango?"

The girl looked up in surprise. She had stayed silent through the rest of the day and had also tuned out their conversation.

"Huh? Agree with what?" Sango asked in confusion.

Shaking his head, he replied, "No, it's nothing important."

The door slid open and a couple of ladies came in with the rest of their dinner.

"Here is the rest of your dinner, honourable monk," the lady in the front bowed with respect as she set down the dinner set.

"Ah, thank you, m' lady," he replied, before grasping her hands within his, "What delicate hands you have, will you bear my child?"

The lady blushed heavily, "Well, I… um…"

Sango slammed her dinner set down and stood.

"I'm going back to my room," she declared before sending a cold glare at the monk.

Sliding the door behind her she ran back to her room.

Back at the room, the atmosphere was tense.

The ladies had left and the monk was helplessly alone while receiving angry glares from both Kagome and Shippo.

"You idiot," Inuyasha snorted.

"Go after her," Kagome said.

"But—"

"Now!"

"Yes Madam!" he almost shouted before opening the door and chasing after her.

* * *

As Miroku reached Sango's room, he placed a hand on the door and opened it. And what he found shocked him. 

There was Sango, with her face buried deep into her arms and quiet sobs were heard. The usually strong-willed and ferocious Sango was now crying and looking so damn vulnerable that the monk couldn't help but drape his arms around her.

"Sango, what is the matter?" He asked quietly.

The taijiya's head shot straight up and cursed herself silently in her moment of weakness being exposed.

"Get your arms off me, houshi," she snarled.

Miroku made no move to do so. "I'm sorry Sango; did I do something bad to hurt you?"

Sango stiffened. "It is none of your business."

"But it is, for I'm the one who caused you pain. Tell me. What did I do to hurt you?"

The girl snapped. Pushing him away she turned to face him, "Flirting with every girl you see, you flirtatious monk!"

Miroku looked at her, "And why would that hurt you?"

"Because I'm a jealous—" She stopped herself immediately, "Forget it."

"No, I will not. Tell me, why would you be jealous?" the monk pressed.

Sango looked away

"It's nothing. Forget it," she repeated.

"No."

She looked up in alarm, "What?"

"No, I will not forget it. Tell me, why would you care if I flirt with girls?"

"It's none of your business."

The taijiya let out a tiny gasp as she was being pinned down to the floor.

"Sango, tell me."

"No," she replied, stubbornly.

Miroku let out a growl, "Tell me."

"It's because I love you, dammit!" she blurted out.

'Shit. What have I done?' she thought and her face flamed up.

The monk let go immediately, his eyes lit up, "Did you mean it?"

Sango looked away, tears slowly falling down her cheeks and she cursed herself for it.

"Why would it matter?" she said bitterly, "You obviously don't think the same way as I do."

"And what makes you think that?" he asked, slowly crawling towards her, his voice low and piercing.

The girl looked up in shock. "Well, you are always flirting with girls and…" she trailed off uncertain now.

"Dammit Sango," the monk breathed, "I love you as well, couldn't you tell?"

"Y…you do?" Sango looked up, her face wet with tears.

"Yes…" he breathed softly, brushing away a stray tear from her face, "You know I love you."

"Really?" she asked timidly and when she saw him nod in response she replied, "Then prove it. Prove that you love me."

"How…" he whispered quietly into her ear.

"Kiss me…" she said softly without thinking.

Miroku's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

Sango blushed quickly when she had realized what she had said. She turned away, "N-nothing. Pretend that I didn't say anything."

"No," he whispered and slowly tilted her chin up with his fingers, "I won't."

"Tell me, how do you want me to prove my love to you?"

"...Kiss me," she said with more confidence this time.

"As you wish, Sango."

The girl's stomach flopped as she shuddered to have the words in her dreams repeated.

He lowered his face to hers and his lips met hers.

The taijiya's eyes widened before closing them.

The kiss wasn't the hot, romantic kisses you would see in moves, yet it was sweet and meaningful to her. After they pulled away, Miroku enveloped the girl with his arms.

"I love you, Sango, and I apologize if my actions tell you otherwise," he said into her hair.

Sango's eyes watered but this time for a different reason. She pulled back a little so she can look at his handsome features.

"Does this mean you will no longer flirt?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh…" the monk replied intelligently.

Sango narrowed her eyes. "I see."

She pushed him away, stood up and walked over to the screen door.

"I'm going back to my dinner," she announced, flashing a look that Miroku cannot determine if she was angry or not.

"S-Sango!" the monk cried, reaching out his arms.

The taijiya shut the door behind her and left, but this time with a soft smile on her face.

'He will never change, that flirtatious houshi,' she thought, 'But I still love him.'

**

* * *

Voila, there's my story. I hope it is not disappointing . After all, you guys waited for quite a while for this story. **

**I lost my inspiration halfway through the story when my brother came in to my room saying, "Do you want to see my tutor, or would you rather write that shit?"**

**What a great brother, who encourages you when you need it, don't you think?**

**Well, anyways, I hope you guys like it. And please leave a review to tell me what you though of it!**

**Middy**


End file.
